Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-239905 discloses a laminate of a polyamide resin layer and a rubber layer usable as an inner liner layer for a pneumatic tire, in which the rubber layer contains an N-alkoxymethylurea derivative, and the rubber layer and/or the polyamide resin layer contains at least a resorcinol/formaldehyde condensate, in order to improve the adhesive property between the polyamide resin layer and the rubber layer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-97644 discloses a laminate comprising two layers of polyamide resin and between them a rubber vibration insulator layer, which is composed of a vulcanized rubber composition containing as indispensable components (A) a diene rubber or rubber having a methylene group, (B) a vulcanizing agent, (C) resorcinol or a derivative compound thereof, and (D) a melamine resin, and is chemically bonding to the polyamide resin layers. However, the laminate is used in a small mount. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-97644 does not teach the use of the laminate for a pneumatic tire.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-42495 discloses a laminate comprising a rubber layer composed of (A) at least one of an acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymer rubber and a hydrogenated acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymer rubber, (B) a peroxide vulcanizing agent, (C) resorcinol or a derivative compound thereof, and (D) a melamine resin, and a metallic foil and a resin film laminated on a circumferential surface of the rubber layer. However, the laminate is used as a gasoline fuel hose. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-42495 does not teach the use of the laminate for a pneumatic tire.